1970 in the Vietnam War
United States Khmer Republic Kingdom of Laos Republic of China |combatant2= Communist forces: Viet Cong Khmer Rouge Pathet Lao | strength1 =South Vietnam: 968,000 United States: 335,790 South Korea: 48,540 Thailand: 11,570 Australia: 6800 Philippines: 70 New Zealand: 440 | casualties1 = US: 6,081 killed South Vietnam: Killed | yearcost1 = }} January ;January 15 The final military units from the Philippines, 1st Philippines Civic Action Force, leave South Vietnam. April ;April 1 to September 5 Operation Texas Star was a military operation of the Vietnam War in the A Shau Valley and the mountains east of the valley. It aimed at regaining the initiative in the area. The operation culminated in the Battle of Fire Support Base Ripcord. ;April 29 – July 22, 1970 The Cambodian Campaign (also known as the Cambodian Incursion) was a series of military operations conducted in eastern Cambodia by the United States (U.S.) and the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam) during the Vietnam War. A total of 13 major operations were conducted by the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) by U.S. forces between 1 May and 30 June. June ;June 12–16 The Battle of Kompong Speu was when the combined forces of the South Vietnamese and Cambodian Armies fought to recapture the provincial capital of Kompong Speu. The town was captured by Communist forces on June 13 but was retaken by allied forces on June 16. ;June 15, 1970 The Battle of Prey Veng was part of the Army of the Republic of Viet Nam's campaign in Cambodia. It took place in Prey Veng on June 15, 1970, where ARVN and Cambodian troops battled the Vietnam People's Army and Vietcong forces. It ended with an allied victory. July ;July In response to North Vietnam's support of Soviet Union in the Sino-Soviet split China removes its final troops that where in place to support the Chinese anti-aircraft batteries. ;July 1–23, 1970 The Battle of Fire Support Base Ripcord was a 23-day battle between the U.S. Army 101st Airborne Division and the North Vietnamese Army from July 1, 1970 until July 23, 1970. It was the last major confrontation between United States ground forces and North Vietnam of the Vietnam War. August ;August 1970-February 1971 Operation Chenla I was an operation involving the Cambodian armed forces launched the operation during late August 1970 with limited air support from the South Vietnamese army and air force. The operation was terminated in February 1971, after the Cambodian High Command made a decision to withdraw some units from Tang Kauk to protect Phnom Penh after Pochentong airbase was attacked. The objective of the operation was to reconnect Skoun and Kompong Cham along Route 7, which was repeatedly attacked by Communist forces. ;August 20 - December 3, 1971 Operation Chenla II was a major military operation conducted by the Cambodian military (then known as FANK) during the Cambodian Civil War. It began on August 20 and lasted until December 3, 1971. September ;September 5, 1970 - October 6, 1971 Operation Jefferson Glenn was the last major operation in which U.S. ground forces participated in Vietnam. ;September 11 to September 13 Operation Tailwind was a covert incursion into southeastern Laos by a company-sized element of U.S. Army Special Forces and Montagnard commando (Hatchet Force) of the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam Studies and Observations Group (MACV-SOG or SOG), conducted between 11 September and 13 September 1970 during the Vietnam War (also known as the Second Indochina War). The purpose of the operation was to create a diversion for a Royal Lao Army offensive and to exert pressure on the occupation forces of the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN). November ;November 21, 1970 Operation Ivory Coast was a failed rescue mission conducted in North Vietnam during the Vietnam War by United States Special Operations Forces and other elements of the U.S. Military. Year in numbers Bibliography ;Notes ;References * - Total pages: 413 * - Total pages: 396 * Category:Years in the Vietnam War War Vietnam